Cruel, Yet Pure
by SecretHeart14
Summary: I had no one or anything./I lost everyone and everything. I was covered in red which I hate and hurt which I despise of./I was hated, bully, injured, and jeer at which I was afraid of. I was a dead doll dye with the color red./I was a coward hiding behind a mask created by my unsteady emotion.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I totally don't own Naruto cause if I did, I would dislike it, you would dislike it, the whole world would dislike it.**

**Warning: half sibling love/half incest, gangs (delinquent or whatever you want to call it), mention of pedo (I guess), language, kidnapping, stealing, blood, fights, OC's, younger femNaru, death**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

I have always been in one place. That place was what I called home. I never saw anyone different apart from the people I called my father and servants. I never went outside of home, thus I don't know what's out there. I don't care if I do not know what is out there because right here at home, I'm happy. I was happy until the year I was eight, everything change.

U*U*U

I was in a room where there were many people. I was afraid of them. Father isn't here and I'm alone with no one. Everyone was staring at me with pity and disgust. They kept on whispering. What did I do? What are they saying? All I can is try to look proud.

"What should we do with her?"

"What can we do?"

"I don't want her."

"That child will probably be useless."

"Unlike the others..."

Everyone kept on talking as if I'm not there, as if I'm nothing. This made me afraid. Father has never treated me this way. They kept on talking about these "others" also. I don't know what is going on.

"Let me take her."

The person who said that was a beautiful man. He had such beautiful black hair. His skin was so pale. But what stood out the most for me was his eyes, it was such a gold color. The way he look at me made me feel awed.

"Orochimaru-sama, what are you talking about?"

"I will take the girl if no one will take her. She will be in my care."

This man looked at me as he said it. His eyes was showing me an emotion that was just like Father. I felt myself feel hope at this. Maybe I can still be happy if I am with this man.

"But you should know who that bastard child is."

"And I do."

"Th-"

"Omyo-san, my decision will be carry out."

The man called Omyo-san turned pale. "V-very well."

U~U~U

"Welcome to your new home, Aka."

I look at my new caretaker. "Aka?"

He look at me with so much emotion. "It is a name to show that you belong here."

Father has called me Ningyou, the servants has called me Hime, and now I am Aka. Is that alright? Father isn't here so I don't know. I look at the man, Orochimaru-sama, who will take care of me in place of Father. This man is doing this in his own will and for me, I dare hope.

"Do you love it?"

I look at him and smile. "Yes, thank you."

His face look delighted at my answer.

U~U~U

_1 year and 3 months later_

I was breathing very hard. All I can see was the color red...just like the color of me. There were so much pain. Everyday he came to play, and everyday I can't do anything. I want it to stop. I want someone to help me. Please...someone.

The door to my prison opened. There he was, the man I once saw as a protector, is now my torturer. What is he going to do?

"Aka, Aka, how are you?" he asked.

I didn't answer. Even if I did say something, it will just anger him. I didn't know what to do. I felt weak.

"I'm glad. Now let's continue to play, but this time I think you'll like it."

He began to chain me slowly, letting it eat into my skin that is already black and blue. My left arm first, my right arm, my neck, and then to my legs. Something feel different. His hands were roaming around my legs as he chained them. I felt disgusted and scared of what he's doing. His hand went deeper under my dress.

"You are beautiful as ever. I wonder how he gotten you, Akai Ningyo."

Beautiful. He always said that word. So did Father. This man that is doing something to me, did Father wanted to do the same? Did everyone thought of me the same? Inside in my mind, I felt something close, close so tightly that I doubt I could open it.

As he was about to do something with his finger, the door open to reveal one of his servant. I couldn't see his face.

"Master, we must evacuate." he yelled.

"Why is that, Sakon?"

"There is a fire in the house and it is spreading fast."

"What!"

He look at me before leaving and left me in this room. A fire is here. Is that an answer to my plea? If it is, I welcome it. I welcome death to escape this disgusting room, this disgusting house, this disgusting man. I could see the smoke from the fire and then the fire itself. It was dancing with its claws flickering. I continue watching it spread as my eyes began to fall. How funny it is that the last thing I see is the bright red blood and the fire dancing.

U*U*U

Where am I? Did I die? I can't tell. I couldn't see anything, even feel anything. I hope so because I don't want to go back to him again. I don't even want to go back to Father's house. Everything will hurt again.

"If you're awake, wake up."

Huh? Who's that?

"Why did you want to try and die so easily?"

'Try and die.' I...didn't die? I am alive? The image of my caretaker came to me. I don't want to go back. This person will send me back. I don't want to.

"It's alright. Whatever happen from where you are, it won't happen here."

My hands were held by the voice. I opened my eyes fearfully, scared of what I might see. The room I was in wasn't bright, but it wasn't dark also. The first thing I see was a girl. Her eyes were gold. Golden eyes just like his. I became fearful. I have to do something or else...

"L-let me go!" I said, yelling.

But because I didn't speak for a long time and was scared, it became a whisper instead.

"...Sorry for scaring you."

I was surprise that she let go of my hands. I cowered away from her gaze as she stared at me with those eyes. She turned her gaze away and left. I was alone in an unfamiliar place. What will happen to me now?

U~U~U

**A/N: I was kinda hoping to finish one of my other story but I was bored and kinda piss of not PUBLISHING anything that I had to get a new story out. Just to warn some of you who might like this, it might take a very VERY long time for me to get story updated. I want to finish the other before this one so bear (RAWR) with it if you can. **

**Aka - red (noun)**

**Akai - red (adjective from what I read)**

**Ningyo - doll**

**Thanks and HAVE FUN ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Painful Pains**_

_**Why? What did I do?**_

_**I saw the door opened and he came in. I was scared. Everything hurt so much that I couldn't think.**_

_**"How are you, dear Aka."**_

_**"Let..."**_

_**He became angry suddenly and hit me.**_

_**He smiled. "You shouldn't talk. After all, you need to heal before we play again."**_

_**He began putting bandages around me, healing me.**_

W*W*W

I woke up frightened and began looking around the area and moving away from something. It was now really dark and I couldn't see anything. After a few minute, I calm down enough to remember that my caretaker wasn't here and I wasn't in the red room.

My arms and legs feel different. Why? I looked at them and felt my heart stopped. These bandages...these bandages belonged to him. I wanted to scream but if I did he would hit me so held it in and began ripping them off me. Memories flashes in my head and I was back to the red room.

The door opened and he came back.

**"Are you alright?"**

He came toward me. He seem different for some reasons. My mind began to form ideas of what to do. I don't want to be hurt again. I don't want to be in this red room again. I don't want to be near this person.

**"Let me see you."**

As he came near, I forced myself to move and ran. I was almost near the door when I felt a tug back. I had to do something so the best thing I could know was to hit him. His hand let go of mine and I ran once again to get out of here.

This place was different than I remembered but I didn't pay any attention to it once I saw the final door to get out. As I was about to open the door, I felt a hit to my neck and before I knew it, I went back to that painful haze of red.

U*U*U

My head hurts. My mind was hazy and I couldn't remember where I was. I looked at my arm and noticed that this time it was strip cloth. It wasn't the white bandages. I looked at them and wonder why they weren't the white bandages.

"Is it alright for me to be next to you?"

I jumped at the sound of her voice.

"Or would you like me to leave you alone?"

I looked at where she was standing but because of the dim lighting, I couldn't see her face clearly which mean I don't have to see that gold eyes. I didn't want to speak to this person who I don't know. I'm scared. Scared of where I am, scared of seeing that man again, scared of this person, scared of me being alive.

"...Don't stress yourself. You're still hurt from multiply damage so if anything hurt, show me."

She left me alone in this room once more without doing anything. I was left with nothing to do just like before when I was with Father and that man. If only I could disappear then maybe nothing would hurt anymore.

U~U~U

Time passes with me staying in the same room once more. The only difference was the objects she has brought me. They were interesting as I have never seen them before. In the beginning, it was difficult to see what they do but little by little, the hurting stopped and I could see what these objects do.

That girl has never done anything to me yet unlike Father or that man. I didn't have to do nothing nor did I have to get hurt. My time passing became something simple yet it became something I love to do.

_**I heard humming, a sweet humming that made me feel safe and sleepy. I felt the arms of someone I knew I could trust and instinctively knew that I was being rocked back and forth. I snuggled closer to this person and went to sleep.**_

W~W~W

I woke up from a sudden pain on my side near my legs. Why is it hurting so much? There was something wet on my hide when I touched it. I removed my hand from the side and shakily looked at it. The red liquid came back once again. It hurts. What do I do?

U*U*U

_seesssss...seessss...seessss_

No one came for me nor were there anyone from where I was. I tried what I can to move on the floor since my legs made me fall. Just like at his house, the color red was dying everything.

_seessss..seessss..seesss_

Crawling and crawling, grabbing and grabbing I go. I was pleading silently once again for everything to disappear. I wanted the red to go away, I wanted the pain to go away, I wanted my legs to go away, I wanted those who did this to me to go away. I felt something burn in me and felt something against Father, him, the servants, and that girl.

"If you continue to do that, you'll hurt yourself more."

I looked up to see the girl. I could see that a tied clothing covered her head. She wasn't standing near me, but she was near enough to watch me. I was wary of her despite her doing nothing to me.

"...Do you want to die?"

I was startled to hear her asked me that. I stopped my movement and looked at her with questioning eyes. We stayed in silence for some time and then she walked closer to me. My reaction was to move back in fear and caution, but it made my legs hurt more.

"If you run away from here, what will you do?"

…...What will I do if I get out of here? Once I think about it, I don't know and if I don't know, it'll be scary. Someone might hurt me again. I didn't want that, I didn't want to see another person who'll hurt me.

"Do you want me to help you?"

I didn't say anything. I felt if I did, I would give a permission for something.

"If you need anything, try to call me."

She moved away and went somewhere. Where? I don't know but I watched her move away. I wonder what will I do.

U~U~U

**A/N: Second chapt. is here. The house is mostly empty which I hope to fill it up in the following chapter so maybe later on you can see how nice it is, depending on your view. Next chapt. there won't be anymore vagueness so don't be angry or annoyed. I swear to you on my honor as a writer. Another warning: there will be two different main POV's with some small ones to fill you in. Have fun ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

_**From The Sea**_

I woke up once more in the same bed that I had stayed and slept on for awhile. Then, I noticed that she was watching me wake up again.

"Yume" she said.

I was confused by what she said.

"My name is Yume. I hope that we can be friends."

'Friends' That was my first connection to someone who would never try to hurt me.

U*U*U

"Have you ever seen the sea?"

I stopped trying to draw shapes of the room and looked up at Yume. She was doing something amazing with a string and two pointy things. It was turning into a long cloth. Yume asking me questions and showing me what they are became a routine that we shared. She was giving me something nice. I shook my head in response.

"We'll have to go outside for you to see it. Can you do it?"

Outside. Just that the thought of it makes me scared. Going outside mean seeing anyone that could hurt me. This house that Yume allowed me to stay in is all I need to know without going outside. I shook my head.

"I guess it's impossible."

I pointed to the window, asking if I could see it outside. The first time I saw a window, it amazed and scared me that I could see part of the outside world. I saw the bright, yellow sun that hurt my eyes if I stared too long, the blue clear sky that seem to change its mood at different times. Yume shook her head.

"You can't see it from the window because the sea is actually a big water filled with alot of things."

I listened to how the sea look. The sea sound really big with its wide shape that you can't hold in your hands, its ability to hold these fish and plants and other people, its unending end.

"Do you want me to show it to you somehow?"

I nodded my head quickly. I wanted to see this sea with it huge water and things that it carry.

"Okay. I'll try see if I can show you the sea."

U~U~U

I was scratching my head with a pen, trying to figure out whether I should try and finished taking notes on this book or escape it for a little bit when the doorbell rang. I sighed thankfully and went to opened the door.

"Yume," I said, surprised,"what are you doing here so early in the morning?"

"I want something from the sea."

U*U*U

"...So you want something from the sea so that you can show this to your friend what the sea is."

She nodded her head. I needed an explanation for her visit so I invited her into my living room, giving her juice and cookies. Two of the occupant of this house is out so it was just me alone with Yume. I frowned as I thought of Yume's friend.

"What's your friend's name?"

"I don't know. I never ask because she's scared."

"Scared of what?'

"She's scared of alot of things because just like Naruto, she was hurt to the point where she wish she'd died."

Another kid just like my little brother? I wasn't happy about that, especially if Yume is friend with this person.

"Can you tell me what you know about her?"

The girl is probably the same age as Yume, has a short red hair, big blue eyes, bony, and has lots of scar. I can't much from her personality except that she's curious.

"Yume..."

"No!"

I blinked. "Huh?"

"You can't see my friend. She won't like anyone that she doesn't know. She'll hurt you if you do."

A realization came to me.

"Is that why you're wearing a hat? To cover a wound she did?"

"My friend did hit me but its because she saw a memory that made her act that way. But now she's okay with me."

"Yu-"

"Kyuubi...she's just like Naruto. Don't push her in a corner where she'll likely kill herself. I don't want you to get hurt also."

We stayed in silent for about 3 minutes. I sighed, seeing that there was no way for me to see this girl. She just won't act like the 11 year old child she is. I cursed her brothers and their girlfriends for this.

"Something from the sea, right?"

"A pretty picture would be good or something I can show what the sea is."

"I'll give it to you when Baa-chan decide its okay to go to the beach."

"Thank you, Kyuubi."

She got up and left the room. I slouched against the couch and allowed my eyes to travel to an oval shaped frame and a square shaped frame. In each frame was a picture of two boys and one girl.

"What mess-up sibling we are." I mumbled.

U~U~U

"Another failure..." I sighed.

I had an awesome plan to try and get Sakura-chan's attention but it didn't work. That bastard just totally ruined it by being there. And there was also the fact that my stuff was torn to pieces. Stupid bastard. Stupid kids. Stupid life.

"Naruto, I'd like it if you don't mutter darkly. It makes my drink taste bad."

I glared at Kyuubi. "Its only juice so I doubt you can complain."

He just rolled his eyes. "We'll be going on a trip tomorrow so get packing."

I paused on going up the stairs and turn to look at him.

"Why?"

"I just want to enjoy the freedom of no work of any sorts hanging over my head. It'll be nice."

Tomorrow is a school day and that idiot knows that Baa-chan won't allow us a day off just because. It clicked.

"Did Yume visit?"

Silence. I grinned.  
"Trying to gain point for a hopeless crush, Kyuubi?" I asked.

A book suddenly appeared itself which I dodged coolly but then I was hit by a pillow.

"1. I don't have a crush on her 2. its Nii-san 3. I can leave you behind with your own hopeless crush on dear Sakura-chan."

"H-hey!" I spluttered.

"I WAS planning to let you invite at least some of your classmates..." I knew it was a bait but I fell for it anyway. "...but I guess not."

"W-w-wait, Nii-san..." I quickly went downstair to his side, "maybe you could think about this again. Going alone would be boring so why not bring some more people?"

This'll be a good choice to spend some time with Sakura-chan and let her see my cool side. The beach is the perfect place for things to bloom between a couple.

"I guess...but you guys are going to need to follow my orders alright?"

I agreed. I'm sure that everything will be fine as long as that teme isn't around.

U*U*U

**A/N: It kinda bug me that I use Yume once more (use first in A Life of...) but she was an important part of this story. I hope you like her. Have fun ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

_**The**** Trip**_

….I have learn a few things from a trip to the beach. 1.) it'll cost you three bottles of expensive sakes (from my own wallet) 2.) kids...they don't know how to shut up or stay down (even that 'teme' my brother complains about) 3.) my brother will owe me big (helping him with his plan is annoying) and 4.) always, ALWAYS bring someone your age to suffer with (it'll help lessen your pain just a little)

"Ugh...Kyuubi, I'm letting you learn to drive when we get back home," Baa-san grumbled.

"An idiot like you shouldn't be here!"

"I'll kill you, Bastard!"

"Naruto, stop bothering Sasuke and me!"

"U-um..."

"...I don't know," I said.

"You will. I'm making you," she replied.

U*U*U

"N-Naruto-kun, w-w-would y-you like to p-p-"

"Sorry, Hinata. I have to go get something," I said and ran off to get a surfboard.

After obtaining a surfboard from a rent shop, I looked for Sakura-chan. My plan was to get Sakura-chan to spend some time with me and let her know my cool side. Kyuubi just need to help me distract that teme and get him somewhere where he won't come back for awhile. It'll be a flawless plan as long as no one bother us.

I found her near the shore, looking for something or someone. I ran toward her to talk to her and get her to warm up to me even if its just a little.

"Sakura-chan, how do you like the trip so far?"

She looked at me with annoyance and turned away from, continuing to look for that stupid someone. I went after her and talked about school, her days, and what we can do on this beach trip. I also asked questions and compliment her. She suddenly stopped walking and turned to glare at me.

"Would you just stop bothering me? The only reason I came was to make good memories with Sasuke-kun, not you. So back off and go away!"

With that, she walked away from me. I closed my eyes from two seconds before going after her once more.

U~U~U

Euurrrggghhhh. I'm dying here, dying of boredom. I am currently teaching a kid about high school materials. You would think a 12-year old would want to play and hang out with his classmate but this guy actually want to learn.

"Kyuubi...are you even paying attention to what you're doing?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah...I am. How are you doing on that problem?"

"Fine. We can go to the next lesson now."

I took a glance at the clock hanging in front of me as if mocking me. 12:46. I better go look for something that can define the sea. I don't want to disappoint Yume.

"Sasuke, we're going to go out," I told him.

His stoic face gave me a 'what' face. I sighed and remembered that Naruto would want me to keep this guy occupied. I'll bring him with me and if by some chance he helped me, I'll thank him by giving him my old thick workbook.

U*U*U

I slammed the door and went to my room in the beach house, leaving the surfboard on the floor. I flopped myself on the bed. I stayed still for about two minutes before trashing my room. Dammit, dammit, DAMMIT!

Why!? Why can't I get her approval?

_THUMP. SHATTER._

Stupid Sasuke. Stupid teme. Stupid, stupid, STUPID.

_THUMP. CRASH._

What did I ever do? Why is it that I always have to be look down? Why does everyone have to be so annoying?

_C-CRACK. SHATTER. SHATTER._

U~U~U

"NARUTO!"

I clapped my hands together and bowed my head apologetically. Baa-chan was really angry and I know she ready to get angrier because of the money she has to spend on the damage I made.

"Gomen! I was trying to do this really cool move and...well..." I glanced up at her. "G-gomen, Baa-chan."

I felt a hard hit to my head and next thing my instinct told me to do was scream in pain. She didn't give me any minutes to calm down when she grabbed my shirt and brought me close to her face.

"Right now, I'm deciding that you will fix whatever you broke."

I opened my mouth to say something but she beat me to it.

"I don't give a damn if you have no money. Figure something out and if you're in debt, figure it out also. I'm not paying for every damage you keep on doing, Naruto! Got it?"

I nodded my head like my life depended on it. Baa-chan let go of my shirt and walked away to whichever bar she wanted to go to.

"Clean up the mess first. If I see any pieces of glass or any broken furniture...I'm going to hang you," she said.

She left and I was alone in the kitchen. I stood there for a few moments before moving.

U*U*U

"What are you doing?" I asked my brother who seem to be cleaning remaining pieces of glass.

He glared at me and then at Sasuke who turned away from him and went inside the house.

"What do you think I'm doing?" he asked back.

I looked up at the window which is broken. His room, huh. I haven't seen Baa-chan anywhere so she's probably in a bar. If Naruto is cleaning right now with a 'damn' look on his face, then that means she already knew and told him to clean up.

"You want to head back home after everyone's done with what they're doing?"

He paused on sweeping and froze for a moment. This habit of his is going to make me worry. Whenever he does this, he's always begin to sort out his feeling. If it continue, it'll be impossible to know what he want.

"...I can wait. There is no need to rush, Kyuubi."

"Alright."

U~U~U

**A/N: It was so hard for me to do this chapter because Naruto chasing Sakura was annoying and the fact that Hinata was coldy ignored. Look like his plan failed. Naruto will be feeling down for a couple of days but it'll be okay. Next chapter, going back to unknown girl's pov. Have fun^^**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Like and Words**_

I got to my feet quickly the moment Baa-chan came home. I was hoping for the good news. The front door opened and I went to her.

"How is she? She's not in critical condition? Did she say anything?" I bombarded.

"She's just weak from losing too much blood. If we had come back an hour late, she would be in a much more serious condition. I wonder how she got hurt?"

I didn't respond since saying anything would probably make it worse. I sighed and feel like I age too much just from knowing such troubled kids.

"Can I go visit her, Baa-chan?"

"You better hurry. That girl won't stay put too long."

U*U*U

Figure she'll be here in this room when I didn't find her staying in the hospital bed. I was about to opened the door when I heard her soft voice talking.

"How are you feeling today?" she asked, "You don't have to worry about me. I'm fine, I'll always be fine so you don't have to be scared of dating the one you love."

What a liar you are, Yume. How are you fine with your body condition? It's a miracle that you're still alright. She continue talking about what she did and about the people they know. Then she went to a topic that made me listen closely.

"I met a really pretty girl eleven days ago. When I first saw her, her red hair was long and dry or wet at some part. It's now short because some of her hair was burned. Her eyes...are a sad and lonely. This pretty girl is shy, quiet, and willing to learn.I don't know her name but it doesn't matter because she is my friend I don't care. With her, I'm fine so you don't need to worry anymore."

Always, always the same words. The door opened and Yume came out. There were bandages wrapped around her head, legs, arms, and I'm suspecting there's more.

"Kyuubi...sorry for worrying you," she apologized.

I held out my hand, inviting her to hold it. She took it and we walked back to her hospital room.

"Did that friend do this to you?"

Silence was the answer. This could either mean a 'yes' or a lie is coming.

"...She did. A nightmare came to her and when I tried to calm her, she hit me."

A nightmare? How did she know that girl had a nightmare? It's not like the girl could have told her especially if she was still sleeping...unless they were together the whole time. I grabbed Yume by the shoulder and I looked into her gold-violet eyes.

"Are you two living together!? That isn't safe, Yume. I only saw two times now and each time you're hurt. Yo-"

Her finger pressed my lips, silencing me. She closed the distance between us and hugged me. My face felt like it was on fire.

"I know that it isn't safe but even if I'm hurt, I want to be with her. I need her and she need someone that won't hurt her," she said, lifting her head to touch my forehead, "Thank you for being a brother to me, but I'll be fine."

Finished with what she wanted to say, she went back to her room and I was left, slumped against the wall. People were staring at me but I didn't notice. I thought of how her eyes always look through you, how her voice continue to whisper in my ear, how her hands always seem fragile, and how warm she feel against my own body.

"...Goddamnit"

U~U~U

"I'm back," Yume's voice called out.

I ran to the door she entered from and waited for permission. She put down a white bag that has blue and green dots down and opened her arms to me. I jumped and embraced her.

"Are you ready to see what the sea might have?"

I nodded, still embracing her. With the all the clothing Yume was wearing, she was really soft and warm. Her hand patted my head softly, waiting for me to let go instead of telling me to let go. Being with Yume was nice. She teaches me things that were once strange, she didn't let me be alone everyday, and she never, ever force me to do painful things.

After finishing with our embrace, Yume showed me what was inside the white bag with blue and green dots. There were these pictures that show water, a whole bunch of water, with nothing to hold it. It was so clear that I could see the ground. The ground looked odd because the way it was shaped seem soft instead of rough. The clear, blue sea with the white odd ground against the wide, blue sky was beautiful.

"Do you like it?"

I nodded. Yume, then pointed to something in the picture.

"This thing you see her is called a shell. Here's a small one for you to keep."

In her hand was the small shell. It was smooth and white but if I look carefully, there was a really light purple at the edge. She put it in my hand and I stared at it and looked at it on all its side. This smooth, white and purple is a shell that came from the water that has nothing to hold it. The sea sound wonderful.

U*U*U

"You shouldn't spend your money so carelessly."

I looked up to find myself staring at a big box. A face appeared behind the box and I recognized that person.

"I don't have to listen to you and it's not like you're in charge of my wallet," I told her.

Yume set the box down and looked at the things I was trying to decide to buy. While she was doing that, I was curious about what was she doing outside so I checked what she was doing with the box. Inside were things that had the color red, yellow, or gold ranging from clothes to cups to dishes to art stuffs. What is she going to do with these?

"Naruto...do you like Sakura?"

"Huh? Of course I do!"

"Why?"

"She's pretty, straight-forward, bright, and smart."

She didn't say anything and just picked up her box. I thought of staying where I was until I buy something but I was curious about where she's heading. Plus, it pissed me off that she didn't say anything...not like I care what she think.

"So...do you need any help?"

"Do you want to carry it? It's heavy," she stated.

"If you can carry it, then it's not that heavy," I said confidently. I mean, Baa-chan was always fussing over how weak so Yume probably doesn't have that much strength.

"You'll get hurt, Naruto, and that'll make you scared."

"Just give me the box, Yume," I said, taking the box away from her.

I nearly fell over from the weight but I steady myself in time. I grinned at her, showing that I didn't get hurt and walked ahead of her.

U~U~U

"What do you like?"

I wondered why Yume asked me this. I stopped playing with my blocks and went over to her.

"If I know what you like, I want to make sure I show you more of the things you like and give them to you," she said.

A slow smile came to me and I hugged Yume. I like Yume. She gives me things, doesn't hurt me, show me what things are, teach me wonderful things, let me do something, and many more. I really like Yume.

U*U*U

_WHAP...SLAM!_

Ugh...that hurts. Another batch of old farts who think using violence would fix their problems. In the corner of my eyes, I saw a kick coming so I readied myself.

_KICK!_

Blood spurted out of my mouth as I gasped for breath.

"If it weren't for your damn father...if it weren't for him, I would still have what I lost, you shitty brat!"

"Someone like you shouldn't be alive."

"Die!"

I won't say anything or give them the pleasure of me screaming, pleading, or any damn sound. But everything they said, everything that's coming out of their fucking mouth...makes me want to kill them, hurt them, anything. Why should I get hurt because of Dad? What the hell would hitting me do? What's the point of me being here if everybody is annoyed with me?

"If you continue to hurt my friend, I will make your life hell."

"What? Are you with this brat?"

"Doesn't matter. We're done here."

I heard their footsteps move further. There was a second of silence before I felt her near me.

"Don't...cough...tell."

"I won't."

If I didn't feel like a mess, I would laugh at how different she was. Usually, girls would worry and tell other people to help. Even though Yume makes me angry or nervous, she was the best person for me to be with unlike anyone else.

"You owe me back."

I grunted, "...later"

U~U~U

Round...square...rectangular...triangular...flat...blue...green...purple...orange...light...dark...all types of blocks for me. There were also more pictures of the sea and Yume gave me two more shells. I also have more papers to draw. I felt happy to have these things, these things that I like.

"I also brought a book where we can speak using our hands. Are you willing to learn?"

I looked closely at the book. It has picture of hands doing different things. Using hands to speak? I don't need to speak to Yume when I don't want to. I can speak to her with my hands and Yume would understand me. I can also see more things if I speak like this with Yume. I tugged at her sleeve and nodded.

U*U*U

**_….mi...ru...n...love..._**

**_This soft voice again. It's really comfortable and warm. I wonder what she's saying. 'Love' I like that word._**

_Clap. Clap._

"What is it?"

'How do you write?'

"Writing is the same as drawing only on paper, there are letters."

'Letters?'

Yume grabbed my hand and led me to the living room where papers and blocks are everywhere. She took a paper that didn't have any drawing and a pencil and started drawing. Yume was drawing a lot lines that doesn't look like anything. When she was done, she showed it to me.

"This is a word made from a letter."

'What is the word?'

Yume smiled.

"Friend"

U~U~U

**A/N: Happy Chinese New Year to everyone. I hope you enjoy this as the girl's personality is coming along just fine and you see a part of Naruto's life. You also get to see a little bit of Yume's sick conditions. Enjoy and Have Fun ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: The unknown girl will continue to not speak and sign language instead so when she is talking, she is signing with her hands.**

**In a day or so, I will change this story to 'Mature' cause I just realize that later on that this story'll be in danger if I leave it as 'T.'**

* * *

_**Blind**_

"Sorry"

I just bumped into an annoying girl and felt my annoyance raised. What? Is this going to be a plan where she just happened to bump into me and fall in love at first sight? I pushed her and walked away. I was waiting for her to scream and attack from behind, but there wasn't anything annoying noise or stupid attack.

I was wondering why since everytime I meet another girl or probably the same girl, they bow down to me and become annoying. There is no way that girl who happen to bump into me wouldn't notice who I am.

U*U*U

I was wondering if my eyes was going wrong or if I should worry some has bandages around her eyes and using a stick to find her way around. What is she doing in a bookstore?

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

Her head turned to where Naruto's voice was.

"Naruto...are you wasting money again?"

I couldn't help but laugh a little. Always with the question attack for Naruto.

"I'm not! I just need some notebooks and papers to replace the one I wore out," he huffed.

I rolled my eyes at his attitude. He does waste money at times for no apparent reason. From time to time, he always ask Baa-chan for an advance allowance.

"What are you doing pretending to be blind?" he asked.

"...to challenge myself."

"For?" we both asked.

"...a friend."

A friend? She's not talking about the same person who hurted her, right? Of course she is, why else would she do something out of the ordinary? …...but then, she's the type that would always do something out of the ordinary. Ugh, I'm getting a headache.

"Heeeh, I didn't know you had a friend," Naruto exclaimed, "Who's the person that is so brave enough to be your friend?"

Her lips curved into a small, secretive smile, "A girl, a really pretty girl."

U~U~U

"Is this where you want your papers to be?"

I nodded and continued to put my blocks in this huge blue with white stripe box. Yume and I were cleaning the rooms so that it won't be messy. I didn't see it before but it became harder and harder for me to walk without losing, ripping, or destroying the papers. It was also painful because whenever I walked, there were blocks under my feet. I didn't like it.

I stayed inside the room where Yume and I slept in, never walking out of the room. After some time, Yume told me a way for me not to have pain on my feet by cleaning up. Cleaning up was a nice idea. It seem even nicer than leaving things on the floor because it made me happy.

_CLAP CLAP_

'Can we clean every week?'

"We can."

U*U*U

I stared really hard at this piece of paper I got from the trash at school. In bright, squishy words, it read '_**Love, Love Letters. A chance to have a mysterious pen pal that will turn into your true love.**_' I can't say this was a good idea but then I wanted to have someone to talk to, someone who doesn't know who I am. It's stupid but so what. Maybe the mysterious pen pal will be Sakura-chan and then my true love.

…..I sighed, knowing it will probably be impossible. Sakura-chan will probably never like me but I like her because she is my first love. Just that reason makes me unable to give up. If this ad doesn't bring me my true love and its just someone who at least talks to me then that's fine with me. There will always be other way for Sakura-chan to like me back.

U~U~U

"Sasuke, what are we doing in this store?"

"Nothing," he answered indifferently, despite the obvious anxiousness that his face show, that is if you look carefully.

There was no way he was doing "nothing" in this bookstore. Sasuke will never have a reason to do nothing, especially if he's regularly visit a bookstore these past few weeks. His behaviours had made everyone in the family wonder what has happen. Thus, I followed my little brother to his destination.

All of a sudden, Sasuke moved quickly outside. I cursed under my breath and followed him the best I can. As we ran past stores, people, alleys, and buildings, I began wondering what it is my foolish brother chasing. It better be worthwhile from this seemingly desperate run.

"Wait!" he cried out, grabbing a girl with bandages over her eyes.

Three things happened in an instant. The girl gasped as she was spun over and I somehow managed to topple over Sasuke due to his sudden action. Sasuke then fell between us from our weight. I felt a heavy pain on my right arm when someone fell on it.

"Ugh..." I grimaced with pain.

As I tried to get up unsteadily, my forehead bumped into something which caused me to look up and lock-lipped with the girl.

U*U*U

I groaned as the small aching pain throbbed from my movement. That was really not a smooth move to get that girl's attention. A hand appeared in front of me and I looked up. It was the girl I grabbed. Both of her hands were held out to my brother and me.

"Are you two okay?" she asked worryingly.

"Uh..ahem...yeah. Sorry," I said stupidly.

After getting ourselves up and steady, I somewhat got my confidence back. I glanced at Itachi to see what's he thinking over what I'm doing. Itachi was looking away for a reason I don't know but if he isn't going to say anything, then it doesn't matter.

"Is there anything you need from me?"

My mind went blank from her question. Dammit, there wasn't really anything that I need from this girl but for some reason, it bothered me that she isn't attracted to me. I know she is blind but my voice should have made her fall for me. It made all the other girls like that.

"Not...really," I said uneasily, trying to come up with an excuse.

"Then I will take my leave," she announced as if saying I don't interest her.

U~U~U

"Then I will take my leave," the blind girl said.

I was about to breath a sigh of relief when I felt a touch on the arm that hurts.

"You should check to see if your arms isn't broken."

I was surprised that she noticed somehow. It made me wondered how she was able to tell despite the bandage around her eyes. I stared at her face; to her eyes, to her nose, then to her lips. Feeling embarrassed with what I did, I turned my head away.

"...I will. Thank you for your concern," I thanked stonily.

As she turned, I noticed Sasuke moving quickly in front of her. What is that idiot doing? With the things that just happen, I was getting irritated with the girl's continual presence. She stopped slightly and tilted her head slightly.

"Er...wou-" he started.

"Yume!" a voice shouted out.

The voice who called out to this girl named Yume was a blonde boy with blue eyes. Recognizing him, I was intrigued with what will happen. I glanced at the girl, then to Sasuke. Sasuke was displease but then he always was whenever he appeared in conversation or in person. The girl, Yume-san, was smiling. I frowned slightly since I knew somehow she wasn't smiling at Naruto-kun, but at something else.

U*U*U

_6 months later_

Today it was raining heavily. The rain made the atmosphere of the hospital dark and moody despite the hospital lights. In a certain hospital room, it was even darker than anywhere else where you can only see the glow of the machines and eerie faces of the occupants. In that certain room was a girl with two boys who has slept for two years.

"...I am going somewhere far, somewhere where you probably can never find me. You won't have to worry because of me, be angry because of me, be miserable because of me. You two will be free of taking care so..."

_Plip...plip..._  
_Shaa...Shaa..._

Tears from her eyes and blood from her mouth bled out as she tries to control her emotion in front of them. With the rain falling, the sound of tears and blood softly mix with the rain. The girl would have almost bit off her tongue if she hadn't remember the ten seconds count. Lightly wiping off her tears and swallowing the blood, she composed herself.

"...so shiawase ni naru. Onii-san, Onii-san, Aishiteru to Sayōnara."

U~U~U

**A/N:This chapter is a "starting point" for things that will affect the future. Which means Yume will no longer be appearing in future chapts. for awhile and Sasuke will be a conceited idiot. Next chapt., the unknown girl's name will be reveal so she will no longer be "unknown." Yeah!**

**Shiawase ni naru: be happy**

**Aishiteru: I love you (apparently there were many variation of I love you and I chose the most serious one.)**

**Sayōnara: good bye**

**Have fun ^^**


End file.
